Sweet Chole 'O Mine
by spiderwriters
Summary: This year is the first Valentine's Day with Chloe around. How will that shake things up? And will the day go as planned for the two godchildren or will a certain god of love mess with things? Update: fixed duplication errors from upload


**In this Timmy and Chloe are 12 nearly thirteen. I decided on this since Timmy was 10 at the start of the show, had a birthday mention in Birthday Battle and then he and Chloe shared a birthday, even though they are still referred to as 10 in the show. Also I find it weird on the official wiki that Timmy is 15 but isn't.**

Timmy and Chloe had been part of the fairy sharing program for nearly a year now. A lot had changed since that fateful day. The two of them had gotten into more trouble than ever from having his dad as mayor to earning badges as squirrelly scouts and even sharing one crazy birthday together.

The longer the two of them were together the more Timmy found himself enjoying her company, although he wasn't going to admit how much he enjoyed her company. In fact he found himself starting to feel differently around her. All of the other girls in his school didn't capture his attention like they did before. In fact Trixy was probably the last girl on his mind whenever Chloe was around. And the longer they were together the more Timmy found himself trying to steal glances at her when she wasn't noticing. Or when they were running away from danger that they had caused he would grab her hand and run with her and once the danger had passed he still held on a few moments more than he normally would.

But Timmy pushed those feelings aside as Cosmo and Wanda mentioned the Pre-Valentine's Day parade in Fairy World. After all, Cupid always paired him up with Tootie, no exceptions. Why would this year be any different? Well, at least he could forget how he felt about Chloe for a day.

Still Chloe's excitement for today was contagious and he caught himself smiling whenever he looked at her excited face as the four of them had gotten up early to attend. They watched the army of cherubs march by ready with their weapons of love. The two of them leaned against the railings, trying to get a better view of the fighter pilot routine. Timmy felt his cheeks grow hot when he realized that Chloe's hand was placed on top of his. He almost felt sad when her hand left his

"Oh today is going to be so amazing!" Chloe exclaimed. "Maybe I'll actually have a Valentine this year."

Timmy's eyes widened. "You've never had a Valentine before?"

Chloe shrugged. "No one ever asked. But I always made sure I gave everyone in my class a Valentine's Day card."

There was Chloe's signature outgoing generosity. Timmy felt a strange mix of adoration and sadness in hearing that statement. Well with her being a godkid, maybe she would be on Cupid's radar this year.

"Oh you bet you will." Cupid said slyly as he floated beside him and Chloe. "And trust me, I have the perfect Valentine picked out for you."

Timmy leaned up against the railing and stared at the parade go by. Of course, Chloe, the amazing and practically perfect Chloe would get the perfect Valentine and he would be stuck with Tootie, again.

"Wait you mean you're the one who decides who winds up with each other?" Chloe asked.

"I'm Cupid. Of course I do. I pick out everyone's Valentines." Cupid once again slyly replied. He flew near Timmy and gave him a smirk. "I know just who everyone needs to be with every year."

Timmy rolled his eyes. Yeah, he got it. He was going to be with Tootie for the third year in a row. Why did Cupid feel the need to rub it in?

"Oh what's wrong Timmy?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Cupid asked, although his tone sounded slightly bitter and vexed.

"Just because two people need to be with each other doesn't mean that they want to be with each other." Timmy answered.

Cupid just chuckled. "And sometimes the person you need to be with is the person you want to be with."

With that Cupid raised his wand and the four of them were back in Dimmesdale.

Chloe giggled and Timmy rolled his eyes. Why did he have to be so insistent that he and Tootie needed to be together?

Chloe rubbed Timmy's hair. "You know you should really get a haircut. It's starting to cover your ears. I think Tootie would appreciate you looking your best for your little date."

Timmy struggled our of Chloe's grasp with a small smile on his face. "For one I like my hair longer."

"It's shaggy and starting to become a curly mess. I didn't know your hair got curly the longer it got." Chloe teased.

Timmy flattened out his hair and rolled his eyes. "Well I like it this way and I don't care about impressing Tootie. I always get stuck with her just because Cupid makes me. I mean I've never kissed her once on Valentine's Day."

"Well that's not true sport. You've kissed her two years ago." Wanda argued.

"No, I let her kiss me- on the cheek- and I never kissed her back. There's a big difference." Timmy countered.

"He does have a point Wanda I mean I've been kissed by plenty of women and it doesn't really count because I never kissed them back." Como said.

He had just earned a glare from Wanda. Cosmo grew a nervous grin and his behind Timmy, clutching his shoulders.

"Anyways…" Timmy said. "I only like Tootie when Cupid hits me with an arrow, so I doubt that I'm ever going to actually kiss her back."

"Oh come on Timmy, you're going to have to kiss her back eventually." Wanda argued.

"Well I think your first Valentine's kiss should be special and not forced on you. I think it's sweet that he's saving it until he's ready for it." Chloe defended and then her voice trailed off in a dreamy tone. "I can't wait for my first Valentine's day kiss."

Timmy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, secretly jealous of whatever guy Cupid was going to pair her up with. "Well you're going to get paired up with someone halfway decent and not your creepy stalker so it probably will be something special. And that's why you should probably have Cosmo and Wanda today."

Chloe's eyes grew wide and Cosmo and Wanda both seemed surprised at the gesture.

Timmy quickly added as his cheeks grew hot. "I'm just saying. If you want it to be perfect, what better way than to get your every wish taken care of to make it perfect. B-besides, I don't want to accidentally make a stupid wish and ruin today. I've already ruined a Valentine's Day once. I don't want to ruin it again."

Chloe hugged him tightly, nearly taking his breath away. "Oh Timmy, thank you. Good luck on your Valentine's Day."

With that Chloe, Comso, and Wanda vanished from sight. Timmy sighed, dreading spending time with Tootie. The preteen slugged off to his treehouse and climbed up the worn ladder. He popped down in a beanbag enjoying his guy time before being forced to be with Tootie for the rest of the day.

Timmy flipped through his newest Crimson Chin comic getting engrossed in the action. Crimson Chin was battling the Bronzekneecap. It was a page turning adventure that kept Timmy clinging to every panel. Timmy was so engrossed that he didn't notice Chloe climb up the ladder to the treehouse.

"Hey Timmy." Chloe said cheerfully.

Timmy jumped nearly dropping his comic. "Hey Chloe. What's up? And where are Cosmo and Wanda?"

"I wished that they could go on a date all-expense paid. They said that they hadn't had a Valentine's day alone in a couple of thousands of years." Chloe answered.

"That doesn't explain why you are here though." Timmy pointed out.

Chloe's cheeks grew a pretty shade of pink. "I forgot to give you your Valentine's Day card this morning. Silly me."

Timmy felt his cheeks get hot for the umpteenth time this morning as he rubbed the back of his neck, "It's no big deal. I figured we were just going to wait until later to exchange cards."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You got me a card?"

Timmy's face got a darker shade of red. "Well I made you one. It's not very good, but of course I got you a card. You are my friend after all."

He grabbed the card from off the table and handed it to Chloe, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl. A smile grew on her face and Timmy found himself pulled into a tight hug. Their faces were inches apart. Timmy felt his heart race as the room began to heat up and his hands started to get clammy. They pulled away from the hug awkwardly. Timmy rubbed the back of his neck and Chloe rubbed her arm.

"S-so… what were you doing before I showed up?" Chloe asked.

"Just reading the newest Crimson Chin comic." Timmy answered bashfully.

"Oh cool. Can I check it out?" Chloe asked, her voice filled with excitement.

He knew Chloe was into girly things like the share bares and unicorns, but did she really enjoy comic books. Well she didn't mind being Catman's sidekick for a while.

"Uh yeah. I didn't know you liked that stuff." Timmy answered as the two of them plopped down in the oversized beanbag chair.

"Are you kidding? I love the Crimson Chin. I still don't know which I like better though, Crimson Chin or Crash Nebula." Chloe said thoughtfully.

Timmy let a large grin stretch across his face. Man this was too good to be true. How had he never asked her about this before? Sure Trixy liked boy stuff too, but he thought she was one of a kind. He's never peg Chloe to be the kind of girl who would be like that too.

"Really? Those are my two favorite superheroes." Timmy said.

"No kidding. But if I had to choose, I'd choose the Crimson Chin. I like his sidekick, Cleft, the boy Chin Wonder!" Chloe exclaimed.

Timmy laughed. No way. No way. Oh gosh, how could this happen? This was just too crazy.

Chloe crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh tell me there isn't something familiar about Cleft and his dogs." Timmy said.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"His pink and green dogs." Timmy clarified.

Chloe's eyes widened. "You're Cleft, the Boy Chin wonder?"

"You bet I am. Oh man, it's been ages since I've been in a Crimson Chin comic. When Cosmo and Wanda get back we have to go in one. You can be anyone you want, you don't have to be Catgirl just because Adam West thought you were his sidekick." Timmy offered.

Chloe grinned from ear to ear. "I would love it. And I think I would still be Catgirl. The character did grow on me a little."

"I wonder how the fans are going to react to seeing Catgirl and Cleft together." Chloe added a second later.

"Same way whenever writers introduce a female character to a male dominated show, pair them up together. Because whenever you have a new girl show up of course the boy is bound to fall in love with her." Timmy replied without thinking.

Uh oh, he had done it now. Gosh, he was so stupid. He was going to blow it. There would be no way that Chloe wasn't going to take it as him saying that he liked her. He needed to act fast or else things were going to be weird between them.

"I mean that works fine in the comics, but in real life…" Timmy wanted to slap his forehead, that wasn't going to work at all.

Chloe laughed nervously. "Yeah, instantly falling in love does sound a little ridiculous. I mean they would have to get to know each other for a while before they started to like each other."

"Yeah." Timmy agreed.

He felt himself wanting to lean towards Chloe. Man was she so pretty. Her eyes were the prettiest blue eyes that he had ever seen. Chloe seemed to be leaning in ever so slightly too. Timmy caught himself and stopped where he was. His heart was pounding again like when they had hugged.

"Chloe…" Timmy started to whisper.

She leaned in a little closer to hear him "Yes?"

"I think that…" Timmy found himself getting caught up in his words.

Why couldn't he just talk? He wanted to tell her how much he liked her, ow much he wanted to be her first Valentine's Day kiss, that he didn't care what Cupid had to say. He wanted to tell her that he had started to like her for a while now. But now his words wouldn't come out.

Chloe leaned in closer. They were mere inches apart. Timmy thought that Chloe would be able to hear his heart pound in his chest if she even moved a hair closer to him. It was then that Timmy felt the all too familiar sting of Cupid's arrow in his back. Without a second of hesitation the distance between them closed as their lips touched. He pulled back half expecting to see a shocked Chloe. But he saw a dreamy look on her face and she kissed him back.

It was like a fire had erupted in his chest and his pounding heart fanned the flames as the two of them kissed again. They continued to kiss as time passed around them. He couldn't believe this was happening. He never expected that Cupid would change his mind. Maybe that's why Cupid was acting the way he was this morning. But that didn't matter to Timmy. All that mattered was Chloe and how soft her lips were and how amazing this felt.

Their kisses grew more frequent as time went on and lasted so much longer. At times it felt as though they hadn't pulled apart at all. Soon their lips hadn't moved from each other. It was like Cupid's arrow was also a shot of courage as well as they were starting to kiss in a way he would have been too terrified to even attempt before. Their lips parted with every kiss, making his heart pound faster. Somewhere along the line, Timmy found Chloe's hand.

The two continued to kiss until Chloe's watch started to beep. She pulled away mid kiss.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked, fearing that he had done something wrong.

"Nothing. It's just Cosmo and Wanda said that they would be back from their date any minute from now." Chloe answered.

Timmy sighed inwardly with relief. He could only imagine what Comso and Wanda would say if they caught the two of them kissing, let alone the type of kissing that it had turned into. They would never hear the end of it. Still, it didn't stop Timmy from wanting to go back to passionately kissing his Valentine.

"Clever thinking on that. It would have been embarrassing if they would have proofed in on us–" Timmy started to say.

"Sucking each other's faces off." Comso teased as he appeared right in between them.

Timmy flew backwards in surprise, his face beet red. Great, just what they needed. How did they know? How long had they been there? Timmy hoped that it wasn't the entire time.

"Gah, how long have you two been there?" Timmy exclaimed.

Wanda failed miserably at hiding her smile. "Oh just long enough sport."

Timmy pulled his hat down, trying to hide his face. This was so embarrassing. He couldn't believe it. Timmy glanced over and saw and equally red faced Chloe. She buried her face in her hands.

"Now we know why you wanted us gone for so long." Cosmo added as he poked Chloe with her elbow.

"It wasn't like that. I just thought that you two would enjoy time alone." Chloe quickly said.

"And you could enjoy some alone time with Timmy." Wanda added,

"I didn't even know that he was going to be my Valentine." Chloe said.

"Yeah, I thought that I was going to be stuck with Tootie again." Timmy added.

As if he was listening in on the conversation, Cupid appeared with his usual sly look. "I thought that I had told you that I'm the one who decides who your Valentine is."

"Yeah. You did. Over and over again. But you were always so insistent that Tootie and I were always meant to be together." Timmy pointed out.

Tootie's name left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. As soon as he realized that he wanted to go back to kissing Chloe. His cheeks grew red with the thought and was glad that no one in the treehouse could read minds.

"You were meant to be together for that point in time because Chloe wasn't in Dimsdale. Besides, I had to get your attention away from Miss Tang long enough for you to have a chance to notice Chloe. Trust me Timmy, when it comes to love, I know what I am doing. I am Cupid after all." Cupid said grinning. He then turned to Cosmo and Wanda, particularly Cosmo. "Now, stop your teasing. I only get today to all my love power and you teasing them isn't going to help me." Cupid's demeanor quickly changed back to its cheerful self and he waved at the four of them. "Now happy Valentine's Day you guys."

Cupid vanished from out of sight leaving the four of them alone in the treehouse. Cosmo and Wanda looked back at them and Cosmo grinned again. It was then that Timmy realized why he was grinning. He had been holding Chloe's hand the entire time.

"Come on Cosmo, let's leave these two love birds alone for a while." Wanda said grabbing a hold of her husband's wing. "If you need us, just call out for us."

With a poof the two fairies were gone. Timmy and Chloe let out long sighs.

"Well that was embarrassing." Timmy said.

"It wasn't all that bad." Chloe said giving him a kiss.

Timmy smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Timmy rubbed the back of his neck. "So, do you want to go inside and watch a movie?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I would love to."

The two of them scrambled

The two of them scrambled down the ladder and into the house, hand in hand. They headed inside and picked out a movie and plopped down on the couch as the credits started to roll. As the movie started playing, Timmy put his arm around Chloe. She smiled at him and they started to lean in for a kiss.

"Oh Timmy!" His dad shouted from the other room.

The two of them jumped skyward in the air. Timmy tried to pull his arm back before his parents came in, but it was too late.

"Oh hey Chloe." His dad greeted.

He paused seeing his son's arm around the neighbor girl and looked back and forth between their reddening faces.

"Uh Timmy, why is your arm around Chloe?" His dad asked.

His mother showed up behind his dad, taking in the sight in the living room "Oh how sweet. It was about time the two of you got together."

His dad laughed. "Yeah like Chloe would want to date Timmy. She can do way better than him."

Timmy gave his dad a glare and Chloe pipped up. "But Mrs. Turner is right Mr. Turner."

"Any ways…" Timmy said trying to direct the conversation back on topic. "…what did you guys want?"

Mr. Turner's eyes light up as he remembered why he had called his son's name. "Oh that's right, your mother and I are going out on a Valentine's Day Date, so we called Vicky to come over."

Timmy's jaw dropped. No she was going to ruin the day. How were he and Chloe supposed to have any alone time with Vicky around? She was just going to chase them around and torture them the entire day.

"Oh come on!" Timmy complained. "Does she really have to come over? We're almost thirteen."

"And that's exactly why the two of you shouldn't be left alone." His dad said.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Timmy's parents rushed to the door. They opened it up revealing a smiling Vicky,

"Thank you for coming Vicky." His mother said.

"Oh it was no problem." Vicky said offhandedly.

Her eyes flicked over to Timmy and Chloe on the couch. "Oh it seems the twerp- I mean Timmy has himself a little date."

"Yes, here's double for watching them. I hope you don't mind watching the two of them." His mother said pulling out and extra stack of cash.

Vicky's eyes grew as wide as her grin as she saw the large stack of cash now in her hand.

"Oh it's no problem, not at all. Now why don't you two run along and enjoy your date. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on these two for you. Don't you worry." Vicky hastily said.

Timmy's mom sighed with relief. "Thanks again Vicky, we'll be back at nine."

Vicky slammed the door shut and gave the two preteens a wicked smile. Timmy and Chloe screamed and dated for the stairs. Vicky was fast enough and managed to grab both of them by the backs of their shirts.

"Oh no you don't. I'm getting paid to make sure that the two of you don't run off together or try any funny business." Vicky growled.

Timmy and Chloe found themselves tied up on two separate ends on the couch with a Vicky plopped down in between them. She grabbed the popcorn they had made and propped her feat up on the coffee table. Timmy looked over to the size of the couch and noticed a pair of pink and green lamps.

"I wish that the popcorn made Vicky sick." Timmy whispered.

The pair of lamps raised their wands, and Vicky's face turned green. She shot off for the bathroom, tossing the popcorn behind her. Timmy and Chloe found themselves out of their bonds and standing in the living room.

"I wish that Vicky was locked in the bathroom until my parents get back." Timmy quickly said.

"I wish that Vicky was locked in the bathroom until my parents get back." Timmy quickly said.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and Timmy turned to Chloe. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I hear Paris is nice this time of year." Chloe said. "I wish we were at the Eiffel Tower."

"Well at least you'll be French kissing in France." Cosmo joked as he raised his wand.

He got a glare from the other three in the room and shrugged. "Worth it!"

Timmy and Chloe found themselves standing at the base of the large metallic structure. The two fairies disguised themselves as a pair of poodles.

"Ball! Got to get the ball!" Cosmo shouted as he started running around trying to chase the poofball at the end of his tail.

Timmy rolled his eyes as he grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her to the elevator. As they rode the elevator Chloe began messing with her watch.

"What are you doing?" Timmy asked.

"Setting my watch to go off ten minutes before your parents are supposed to be home. We have to let Vicky out in time." Chloe answered.

"Right." Timmy replied as he watched the elevator go higher and higher.

The few hours they had spent in Paris were amazing. They managed to see almost all of Paris from on top of the Eiffel Tower. After that they snagged a few crapes from a pastry shop. Chloe dragged Timmy into the Louvre much to his protests. Surprisingly though after a while Timmy found himself enjoying the museum, especially how Chloe looked as she fell in love with each piece of art.

All too soon Chloe's watch beeped, signaling the end of their excursion to Paris. The four of them reluctantly returned back to Timmy's living room and too up two different ends of the couch.

"I wish Vicky wasn't locked in the bathroom anymore." Timmy wished.

Vicky threw the door open and stomped out. Her face turned into one in surprise seeing the two preteens who were back in their bonds still sitting far away from each other. She looked them over suspiciously and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well Twerp, you parents should be back any minute." Vicky said.

* * *

Once Vicky had left, the two preteens thought that they were going to have the living room to themselves again. Their hopes were dashed when Timmy's parents sat down on the couch beside them. Chloe and Timmy both shared a look that read, "Oh well." and stared at the screen with the tips of their fingers barely touching.

* * *

All too soon the movie ended and with it being eleven, Chloe had to leave. Timmy got up with Chloe and walked her across the street, treasuring every moment with her.

"I don't know about you, but I had a good Valentine's Day Timmy." Chloe said as they approached her door.

"Me too." Timmy admitted. "So was your Valentine's Day everything you had hoped for?"

"That and then some." Chloe said before giving Timmy a kiss.

"Good." Timmy said before returning the kiss.

He hated leaving, but the he could still feel her soft lips against his as he made his way up to his room. Timmy plopped down on his bed with a large smile on his face and sighed contently.

Today might not have been perfect but it was certainly everything and more than he could have hoped for. Maybe Cupid was right, maybe he did know a thing or two about love because Timmy had a feeling that he wasn't going to regret any part of today the next morning. And who knew maybe Valentine's Day might be his favorite holiday from now on.


End file.
